Love at First Step
by littleman1280
Summary: My first story. Martha Cox has a burning secret. She has a huge crush on Ryan Evans, but she doesn't know how to tell him. She's afraid he won't like her, just because she isn't skinny, like all the other girls. RyanxMartha
1. Awkward

**Alright, so this is my first story. I love Ryan/Martha or what ever you want to call it. I know it's not that good, but I tried my best. I'm going to try and make this one long, hoping that people will read it. I've been wanting to do a Ryan/Martha story for a while, so I finally did. That's pretty much it, so enjoy!**

I watched him walk out of the classroom. Ms. Darbus wanted to see him, but I didn't know why. My name's Martha. People think of me as the chunky braniac girl that can dance. Well, that's not all I am. I'm also Ryan Evan's number one fan. I've liked him since last year, when he preformed in the musical. He was so amazing, dancing with his sister. I wish I was her. She can't even dance! Anyways, a lot of people don't know that I like Ryan. Taylor and Gabriella are the only ones. They think he's gay, but I know he isn't. The way he looks at Gabriella, well that just proves he isn't. I wish he looked at me, the way he looked at her.

"Excuse me? Martha, can you tell us why you're not paying attention?" Ms. Tenny said, very sternly.

I looked up, surprised that she noticed I wasn't focused on the equation. My mouth was dry and I didn't know what to say. Should I say that I was looking at Ryan Evan's ass? Well, that could get me detention, but it was the truth.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling too good. Can I go to the nurse's office," I lied, coming up with the best answer.

Ms. Tenny nodded and I took the hall pass. Maybe if I tried, I could catch a glimpse of Ryan. Maybe I could even talk to him! I grinned and left the room, very quickly. There he was, standing a few feet away from me. He was at the water fountain, getting a drink. He's so cute, when he drinks water! I walked towards him, pretending I was going to get a drink.

"Hi Ryan," I said, very peppy.

"Oh, hello Martha."

"So, is the water good today?"

Ryan laughed. Oh, his laugh is so adorable! Just hearing his voice makes me melt. His laugh makes me evaporate. Well, that wasn't a very good phrase. Anyways, I snapped back into reality and smiled at him.

"Yeah, it's pretty good," he said.

"So, why does Ms. Darbus want to see you?"

"Oh, you know, theater stuff."

"Really? That sounds...exciting?"

"Very exciting," he said in a sarcastic tone. "So, you're friends with Gabriella, right?"

"Uh, yes, I am," I said, in a very low tone. "Why do you ask?"

"Does she every say anything about me? You know, that I'm cute or something?"

I was speechless at first. I didn't know he was really crushing on her! I thought he just thought she was pretty and, well, that he kind of liked me. Who am I kidding? He likes the beautiful girl, and not the girl that actually has an ass.

"Why...yes, she says you're cute, in a brother sort of way. You know how she is, all she talks about is Troy Bolton. If I was her, I'd choose you over him. You've got the real talent. Troy can sing, but his dancing is disgusting."

Ryan smiled and laughed his adorable laugh. Yay, he didn't find my comment weird! I felt my face becoming red and my cheeks starting to warm-up. He laughed again.

"Well, I need to go talk to Ms. Darbus. It was nice talking to you, Martha."

Ryan winked at me and walked away. When he was out of sight, I spun around and leaned against the wall. I held the hall pass close and grinned, very brightly. It was like I was Tracy Turnblad and he was Link Larkin. Maybe, just maybe, he actually kind of liked me.

**Later that day...**

I sat on my nice big bed, reading my usual book. It was a science textbook. Basically, you could say I was studying. There was a knock on the door that interrupted my reading.

"Come in!" I yelled, looking at the door.

Taylor McKessie, one of my good friends, entered through the door way and sat down at my computer chair. I had called her earlier, telling her to come over. I had briefly told her about my encounter with _him_.

"Alright, spill, Martha," she said, very eagerly.

"Okay! I lied about being sick to get out of class. I saw Ryan, getting a drink at the water fountain. I stared at his butt for a few seconds, yes I know I'm a loser, but it's so cute! We talked for while and I gave him a compliment about how Gabriella should like him, and not Troy. He winked at me! I felt like Tracy Turnblad for heaven's sake!"

Taylor was so happy for me. I gave her more details about the whole conversation. She gave a very excited yelp after every single word. At least someone thinks we make a cute couple. After an hour of talking, we said our goodbyes and I went to bed. I laid awake for hours, thinking about him. I soon drifted to sleep and hopefully stayed asleep.

**Alright, that's the end of the first chapter! Not much happened, just Martha spilling her feelings and Ryan winking at her. I hope you all enjoyed it and I promise future chapters will be better and longer. Expect the next chapter very soon. Thanks for reading and I appreciate feedback and reviews.**


	2. Bad News

**Welcome back readers! This is the second chapter of my story. You will see more of the other characters, like, Gabriella and Kratnoff, a new character. Also, this scene includes some alchohol use, so if it offends anyone, don't read it. Enjoy!**

The next day at school was very boring. Usually, I love school, but there was this big assembly thing about drugs and alchohol. I sat inbetween Taylor and a girl I didn't know. She was fast asleep, so that gave a little bit of privacy for me and Taylor. I turned to look at her, but there was Ryan, sitting there, looking at me. He reached his hand out and touched my face, moving his fingers down my cheek. Was this really happening?

"Martha! Wake up!" he whispered.

I found myself, sitting next to Taylor and the girl from school. She continued to nudge me, before I stopped her. The speaker on the stage stopped talking and everyone around me started to clap, so I followed. The assembly was finally over and it was time for school.

**At lunch…**

I sat at the Braniac table, as usual, with Taylor and Kratnoff. They were talking about homework, but I was deep into my thoughts. I was trying to pay attention to them, but I was trying to figure out what that dream meant. Maybe it was stupid, but science proves that dreams can mean something.

"Hi Taylor! Kratnoff, Martha," Gabriella said, as she put her lunch down on the table.

I nodded to her and looked at her. What did Ryan see in her? Sure, she was beautiful, had a nice body, had a great mind, but Martha had things she didn't have. Well, first she needs to think of some, but she did have curves, like a woman should.

"So, Gabriella, I was talking to Ryan. He seems to like you," I said, starting a topic.

"Yeah, I figured he did. I love Troy and I just want him to know that. He's really nice and cute, but we just don't have chemistry."

"Girl, we know chemistry and you do have it with Ryan, but more with Troy," Taylor said, joining the conversation.

"I don't feel like listening to girl talk," Kratnoff said, leaving the table.

"Plus, I would never like him. You like him, Martha," Gabriella whispered.

Her comment made me feel a little bit better. At least I know they'd probably never date. I smiled and crossed my arms over my chest.

"So, are you guys excited for Sharpay's party tonight?" Gabriella asked.

"It's gonna be off the hook!" Taylor said, laughing at her comment.

I was confused. What party was she talking about? I wasn't invited to any party. Well, of course not, it's Sharpay's party. I was speechless and looked from Gabriella to Taylor.

"I was invited," I said, in a sad tone.

"Oh. Well, if we talk to Sharpay, I'm sure we could get you in," Gabriella said, with a smile.

"You really don't have to do that."

"I know, but that's what makes me and Taylor so nice."

"Haha, you sound like Elphie from Wicked!" I said, with laugh.

"You're good."

The three of us had a laugh and the school bell rang. Lunch was over. The rest of the day went pretty fast. Gabriella talked to Sharpay about me, but she said she has to check with her parents if she can invite someone else. I knew that wasn't true because she soon decided I couldn't go. I felt bad, but it was okay.

**That night…**

I sat in my bedroom, reading my book. My cellphone started to ring, but I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I looked at the screen and saw it was Taylor. Well, I might as well pick it up right? So, that's what I did. Taylor's voice sounded angry.

"Martha, you're not going to believe this. Gabriella got really trashed at the party and kissed Ryan. He was drunk too, so I guess he just went with it and they started to make out on their kitchen table."

I couldn't speak. I felt hurt, betrayed, and very angry. I felt my eyes getting watery, remember what Gabriella said. How could she? How could she betray me? I hung up the cellphone, without even speaking to Taylor. Warm tears stung my face. Of course, he wanted Gabriella and not me. I don't blame him. I shut off the light and lied down on my bed and slowly cried myself to sleep.

**Yes, this chapter ended in tears. I had an original idea to have her go to the party, get drunk, and tell Ryan her feelings, but that was a little too soon. I really felt for Martha as I wrote this. I know it sounds weird, but I just did. Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow evening. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Wiping Out

**Alright, well I left you with a sad ending in the last chapter. This chapter won't be all happy and fluffy either, so don't expect it. You'll see more of other characters, like Sharpay and Troy, so be prepared to see them. Enjoy the next chapter!**

The kiss was the talk of the school. People have changed the story into so many different things. Some say Ryan and Gabriella made out for hours. Others say they had sex. Then the stupid idiots say Ryan and Troy had sex. Some people are so stupid. I stood at my locker, still feeling hurt, angry, and betrayed. Everything felt like it was going by slow. Then I heard a voice behind me.

"Martha, I'm sorry," Gabriella said, apologizing for what she did.

I slammed my door shut and held my textbook close. I didn't know what to say. At least she has the politeness to say she was sorry. I turned around and gave her a very sad look. I wasn't looking for sympathy because that was the only look I could give.

"Why did you do it, Gabriella?" I asked.

"I was drunk. What do you expect? Everyone was, except Taylor, of course. I'm lucky that Troy still loves me. He's still very uneasy about the topic, but he's still there for me."

"Oh well, you got someone to love. Why did you have to kiss the one that I love?"

"Martha, you don't love Ryan. You barely know him!"

"Gabriella, remember at the end of Summer? When you and Troy were making out on the gold course and the rest of us were running in the sprinklers? Ryan hugged me, when everybody else hugged their respected opposite. It made me feel special, but everyone know that he only likes you."

"Martha, if he hugged you, then he must like you?" she said, trying to cheer me up.

"Just shut up. I'm always going to be the fat girl. Guys don't like the fat girls-"

"Martha! How dare you say that? I'm sure if I was chunky, Troy would still love me."

"Yeah, that's what you think," I said, extremely rudely. "Goodbye, Gabriella."

I stomped off and didn't look back. She was wrong. Ryan didn't like me. Guys never like the big girls. I could feel tears coming, but I pulled them back.

"I _hate_ you, Gabriella Montez," I whispered.

**Later that day…**

The day just wouldn't end. I took a nap that felt like three years, but was only for thirty minutes. Taylor brought me to the mall, just to make me feel better. We bought some clothes and got frozen yogurt. I barely even touched mine. We sat on a bench in the middle of the mall.

"I can't believe she did that," I said.

"Wow, that came out of nowhere," Taylor said, very surprised.

"She knew I liked him. How could she?"

"I don't know, honey. Maybe she likes him?"

"Taylor! Don't say that, then I never have a chance with him."

"Whoa, here's your chance now," she said, seeing Ryan's face in a store window, along with Sharpay next to him.

Taylor looked at me and I looked at Ryan. He soon exited the store with his sister, walking over to us.

"Why hello girls!" Sharpay said, sounding completely fake.

"Hey Taylor. Hey Martha," Ryan said with a very guilty smile.

"Hi Ryan, Sharpay," Taylor said.

"Um, Martha, can I talk to you?" Ryan asked me.

My heart stopped. Actually, the whole world around me stopped. Why did he want to talk to me? Did he want to ask me more about _Gabriella_? I soon found myself, walking with Ryan through the mall.

"Martha, I know you have feelings for me," he said, very softly.

I was shocked and didn't know what to say. I felt like screaming and crying, for reasons unknown, but all I said was…

"And you don't like me. You just want to tell me that you don't like me because I'm fat and have frizzy hair and will never be a Gabriella?"

"Uh, no."

"Oh, well I feel like an idiot."

"Ryan!" Sharpay said, interrupting us. "Let's go! Stop talking to the cow!"

Sharpay gave me a look and grabbed Ryan's hand and pulled him off before he could say anything else. I realized that Sharpay called me a cow after they left. Tears started to pour from my eyes. Taylor rushed over to me, trying to comfort me. I felt like screaming and pulling Sharpay's hair out. Then to make things worse, Gabriella and Troy came around the corner. He was kissing her neck, while she tried to walk. I started to cry more and ran off, the worst I was going to get.

"Martha!" Taylor yelled, running after me.

I just need to get away. I couldn't take Gabriella not even having to suffer after pretty much cheating on Troy. I couldn't take Ryan knowing I liked him. I couldn't take Sharpay being a bitch. I continued running, before I tripped over my own foot. I fell to the ground and my head slammed against a bench.

"Martha!" Ryan yelled. It was the last thing I heard, before I blacked out.

**I've already got three chapters up in one day! It might have been because my chapters are short and I can write fast. Well, as you can see, Ryan saw Martha wipe out. That's all I can say. Thanks for the reviews Chigai and IXwriteXsins.**


	4. Dating

**I already have over two hundred hits! That may not be much to some people, but it is to me. I freaking love you guys! It took me so long to make up this story. You guys are just awesome! Here's the next chapter. This one has a little bit of romance in it, more then the other chapters. Enjoy!**

My body was cold. It was so cold, I couldn't even feel any of it. The only thing that I could feel was my hand. It was warm, well warmer then the rest of my body. Why was it so warm? I could see a light in the corner of my eye. Was I dead? No, I don't think so. I opened my eyes and a face came into focus. It was…Ryan. Where was I? I looked around and saw I was attached to some machines. I was in the hospital.

"Martha!" Ryan said, hugging me.

"She's awake!" Taylor yelled.

I looked to my other side. Taylor, Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, and yes, even Sharpay, were standing on the other side of the bed. What happened to me? I remember being knocked out and Ryan yelling my name. The doctor entered the room and nodded to the people on the left side of my bed. They exited the room. The doctor wanted Ryan out too, but I shook my head.

"No, let him stay."

"Martha, you need your rest. Are you sure?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure," I said, looking from the doctor, to Ryan.

He was still holding my hand. That must have been the warmth. His body heat kept my right hand warm throughout the whole thing. I couldn't be more thankful to have him here. Wait…why was he here?

"Ryan, what are you doing here?"

"You were in a coma, Martha. You were out for a week. You really messed up your head when you tripped. It was bizarre. That bench did all this."

I was speechless. Did I really miss a week of my life? Where were my parents? Where was my little brother? I was so confused and scared. Ryan still had my hand. He just wouldn't let go. He was like a cat with catnip.

"Martha, I wanted to tell you something in the mall. I like you, I like you a lot.

"I know, Ryan. I know."

I adjusted my bed, so I was sitting up. Ryan pulled me into a hug. His body smelt like cologne and mints. God, I could hug this boy forever. He did like me and I knew he did. I want to be with him, but I want to take things slow. We have our whole lives ahead of us.

"Ryan, thank you for staying with me," I said, letting go of his body.

"No problem, Martha."

Ryan kissed my forehead and left the room. I was never going to wash my forehead again. Who would? He Ryan Evans, the Drama King of East High. He's mine, and I love him. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleeping, having dreams about Ryan. This is a dream come true.

**A few weeks later...**

I was out of the hospital, but confined to my room. People stopped by everyday, just to say hello. Taylor brought my homework and Ryan brought me gifts and amazing kisses. Some people, like Kelsi, Zeke, and Jason just came by to cheer me up. Zeke brought some cake. Jason gave me an autographed basketball, which was kind of weird. Kelsi wrote me a beautiful song. The only person I hadn't seen yet was…Gabriella. I feel so bad about doing this to her. She's like one of my sisters. How did I do that to her? Right now, I was in my room, reading my book. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said, still reading.

"Hello Martha," Gabriella said, entering my room.

I was surprised to see her. My face was in a normal expression, but my mind was going wild. I gave her a half smile and closed my book.

"Gabriella…"

"Martha, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did that to you. Well, now that's in the past, I'm still with Troy and now, you're with Ryan."

"It's okay Gabriella. I shouldn't have done that to you. Alcohol does weird things."

Gabriella sat on the bed and hugged me. We hugged for a few seconds and let go of each other. She was sorry. I could tell. Maybe, she wasn't the bitch I thought she was.

"Well, I'm going to get out of here," she said. "Big date with Troy! I think tonight's the night, if you know what I mean."

"Just be safe and don't get pregnant," I said, trying to joke with her.

Gabriella grinned and left the room. As she left, another person entered. It was Ryan Evans, looking better then ever. He quickly sat down on the bed and hugged me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, very quickly.

"I'm feeling great. I could run a marathon!"

"I know you could," he said, laughing. "Well, are you good enough to go to a movie?"

Ryan took my hands and smiled at me. I really want to go, but I don't know if it was the right time. I thought about for a second and smiled.

"Of course I'll go with you," I answered.

**Later that night…**

We ended up going to the movie. It was great! We saw _Hairspray_, the best movie on the earth. At the end of the movie, I started to feel extremely glad I went out. After the movie, we went out for some ice cream. I got a hot fudge sundae and he got some kind of mint sundae thing. When the evening was over, he walked me to the door.

"I had a great night," Ryan said, in a very shy voice.

"It was amazing, Ryan. I really like being with you. You're so awesome. Not like any other boys."

"That's because I'm not other boys," he said, very quietly.

Then it happened. Ryan leaned in, and gently pressed his lips against mine. The moment lasted forever. I wrapped my arms around his neck. This kiss was so amazing. Much better then all the others. It was perfect. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"Would you like to come upstairs, my parents are gone for the weekend. The only person home is my older brother, but he is a dead sleeper."

"I'd love to come up," he answered, in his shy voice.

So, I brought him up to my bedroom. I didn't expect anything to happen. I wasn't ready for sex or anything like that, but I was alright with kissing. That's exactly what we did. I led him to my bed. We sat down and he kissed me again, but more passionately. He parted my lips with his tongue. I wrapped my arms around his neck, moving my tongue rhythmically with his. Then my head started to hurt. I stopped kissing him and grabbed my head.

"Argh! My head hurts, like really bad!"

"Martha, are you okay?" he asked, holding my shoulders.

"Yeah, I think I just need to go to bed. I know this sounds weird, but you're welcomed to stay," I said, suggesting for him to sleepover.

He nodded and smiled. I sent him out of the room, just so I could slip into a white T-shirt and pink pajama pants. He came back in and slipped out of his clothes, just so he was in his boxer briefs. My eyes scanned over his body in disbelief. I didn't want to look and seem like a gross pervert. I got into bed and so did he. Ryan wrapped his arms around me and we both drifted to sleep. This was the perfect night.

**I hate writing mushy scenes, but that's alright. Ryan and Martha are adorable. Really does remind you of Tracy and Link. The next scene is going to be very comical, with very funny jokes and corny jokes from Jason. Anyways, thanks for reading! Reviews are welcomed.**


	5. Girl Talk

**Okay, so the last scene had romance in it and this one will too. I don't have much planned for this scene, just a few parts of it. I'm planning on making this one a shorter one, well, shorter then the others. Enjoy the scene!**

"Martha? What are you doing in bed with Gayboy?"

I opened my eyes. Ryan was still wrapped around me, which was very nice to have. I looked up and saw my older brother, standing there, looking down at us. What was he doing here? I thought he worked on the weekends. Great, now he's going to tell my parents. What am I going to do?

"Aaron, go away!"

"Did you have sex with this fag?"

Ryan was awake. He was looking up at Aaron. He smirked and laughed at what he had said. It was pretty funny. If he was gay, then would he be in bed with me?

"Aaron, if I'm gay, then why am I in bed with your sister. Also, we didn't have sex. She just wanted me to stay the night."

"Yeah, okay. If you're calling my sister a guy, then I'm going to kick your ass."

"Go away!"

Aaron laughed and left the room. I flipped over onto my side, so I could see Ryan. He even looked good in the morning. He kissed me and wrapped his arms around my body. He was so warm. I continued to kiss him and put my hands on his bare chest. Even that was warm. We stopped kissing and I smiled, very brightly.

"Good morning, Ryan."

"Good morning to you too, pretty lady."

"Shall we get up?" I asked, pulling the blankets off our bodies.

Ryan put on his clothes, while I stayed in my pajamas. It was only eight in the morning, so it was appropiate. After an hour of eating random food products, Ryan left and I made some real food. Scrambled eggs, turkey bacon, and burnt toast. It was my favorite breakfast.

**Later that day...**

I invited Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsi over at around noon. They soon arrived, all together. We sat in my room, talking about our nights and mornings.

"Alright, so me and Troy had the most romantic dinner, underneath the stars. It all happened so fast. When we finished our dinner, we had sex. Yeah, I know I sound like a whore, but that's alright!"

"Oh girl, that's so romantic! I didn't do much. I watched my siblings for most of the night, but then Chad came over. We just made out a lot and then, when he was taking off his shirt, my father came home and yelled him out of the house."

"Nothing happened. I wrote a song. That's all I ever do. I swear, if I came to Jason's house, naked and covered in whipped cream…he'd offer me a coke and all we'd do is watch TV!"

We all laughed at Kelsi's comment and It came to me. I was shy at first and didn't want to say my story. Then Gabriella noticed a fashionable hat on my bedroom floor. She picked it up and the girls all made cutesy sounds. I groaned and blushed.

"Alright, alright! I'll spill! Ryan took my out to a movie. It was amazing! We shared the most romantic kiss on my front steps. It was the most perfect night. Then I brought him up to my room and we made out on my bed. Then my head started to hurt. I told him I needed sleep and let him sleep over. He slept with me, his arms wrapped around my body. Guess what he was wearing! Nothing but a pair of tight, black briefs. God, that bulge was bigger the-"

"That's all I need to hear!" Kelsi said, laughing.

"He is a great kisser, isn't he?"

Everything went silent. Everyone's eyes were on Gabriella's face. She looked guilty and like she said the stupidest thing on the planet. I felt kind of enraged, but I let my jealousy die down and I quickly changed the subject.

"Does anyone want to order pizza?" I asked, very quickly.

**Yes, it was a short scene! Not much romance, but it did have some interesting comments from the girls. Kelsi's story about Jason's idiotness is probably my favorite line in the whole story so far. Thanks for all the views, you guys! I love you all for reading my story. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


	6. One Month

**Hey readers! This is the final chapter of my story. I know, I wrote it in two days and the chapters were short. This one shall be the best and have an ending that will explain the title of the story. You will not believe your eyes when you see this. Well, you probably will, but that's okay. So, I hope you enjoy it, but I don't care if you don't. Remember to review, if you would like!**

Today was our one-month anniversary. We had the whole night planned. Ryan was making me dinner. I didn't know what he had bought me, but I had bought him a new white hat. I had given it to him the day before. Yeah, that's kind of suckish, but Ryan had been eyeing it and that seemed like a clue to me. Gabriella had picked out the outfit for me, so it looked really cute. I waited at Ryan's front door. He opened the door, looking better then ever. He had a white polo shirt on and beige pants, with brown shoes. On his head sat the hat I bought him.

"Well, hello, my darling," he said to me in his sexy voice.

"Ryan! You look amazing!"

"As do you, darling."

He kissed me and took me into the kitchen. A small table was a set up. There were two chairs, two plates filled with food, and two of everything else. A candle sat in the middle. It was red and lit. I smelled the food. It looked amazing. On the plate sat penne pasta, covered in meat sauce. On one side of the plate, was a bread and butter sat in the middle. On the other side, sat a small salad and dressing on the side.

"Ryan! It looks amazing!"

"Well, I try."

We sat down to eat. I ate my bread first, while he worked on the salad. The rest of the food came very quickly. It was completely delicious! For dessert, he brought out two sundaes, the same kind we had on our first date. I was stuffed from dinner, so I ate mine slowly. We talked for most of the dessert.

"Ryan, you are the most amazing man ever!"

"Martha, you're the most amazing woman ever."

"Wow, I've never been called that," I said, twirling my spoon through the ice cream.

"So, do you like the dessert?"

"Yeah, it's really good," I said, without even knowing it.

Ryan was silent. When we finished our dessert, he brought me to his bedroom. It was filled with musical posters and other colorful things. His bed sat in the corner of the room. He sat down on the bed.

"So, what do you want to do?"

I was very shy and didn't know what to say. I sat down next to him and the moment became very awkward. He looked it me and I looked at him. He kissed me. I kept my hands on the bed, while he put his on my face. I broke the kiss.

"Ryan, I'm about to say something very special."

"Martha, everything you say is special."

"I love you, Ryan."

"I love you too."

A large smile spread across my face. I didn't exactly know what to say. This moment was just perfect. My life was going so well and I didn't want to ruin the moment. I opened my mouth to say something stupid, but he stopped me.

"Martha, I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"When did you know you loved me?"

"Well, it was the first time I saw you on stage, dancing with Sharpay."

"It was love at first sight?"

"No. It was love at first step."

**The end.**

**This is probably my favorite chapter. It's the last one, so it makes me feel like I made a good story. I wasn't going to get into the actual sex, because it's a T rated story. Plus, I wanted to end it with that line. I planned this whole scene out, right after I wrote the first one. Quite like J.K. Rowling did with Harry Potter 7's last chapter. I'll be starting a new story soon. Just for a preview, it's another romance story, but with my second favorite couple. Well, thanks for reading my story. Remember to review. Thank you.**


End file.
